twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
Arlesburgh Junction Productions
TWR: Currently, George snd Dylan combined (more than 97% George) have made videos about Thomas Wooden Railway and other topics. This page is about their Wooden Railway section of their channel. series: they have 5 episodes currently 1: Engines 2: The Golden Engine 3: Break that curse 4: the oil accident 5: Hector the shunter disscussions: (this is a LONG list) 1: Black cargo car 2: Sidney 3: Danny (has Milk Tanker Media's permission) 4: Long Island Rail Road coaches 5: G Subway Coach 6: 7 Subway Coach 7: New Jersey Transit Coaches and Engines 8: D Subway Coach 9: Stafford 10: Brio items 11: Bill and Ben 12: Tomy/Trackmaster Whiff 13: The Railcar (exclusive to their series) 14: Tomy/Trackmaster Harvey 15: Matchbox cars 16: TWR Whiff 17: Paxton 18: Den and Dart 19: Fergus 20: Scruff 21: NYC Bus 22: New Railcar (exclusive to their series) 23: Spamcan and Bowler 24:Oliver, Toad, and S. C. Ruffey 25: James 26: Baggage Car 27: Lady (incomplete) 28: Suprise Disscussion (Sodor China Clay Cars) 29: Sawmill/Henry's Log Car 30: Conner 31: Lady (full)) 32: Mail Coach 33: Hiro 34: Catlin's Tender 35: Diesel 10 36: Porter 37: Honey Car 38: Switch Track 39: Rocky 40: Percy 41: The Flying Scotsman 42: Troublesome Trucks 43: Scrap Cars 44: Peter Sam 45: Duncan 46: Gator 47: Samson 48: Duke 49: Toby 50: Suprise Disscussion (Annie and Clarabel) 51: Rickety 52: Samson (2) 53: Stanley 54: S. C. Ruffey 55: Box Cars 56: Toad 57: Scrap Cars 58: Bertram 59: Chinese Dragon 60: Daisy 61: Maron Station 62: Culdee 63: Dodge 64: Arry and Bert 65: Mike 66: Coal Dust Henry 67: Henry 68: Motorized Percy note: the playlist says 68 because the baggage car disscusionn is 2 parts Series spotligtss: 1: Paxton 2: Black Cargo Car 3: Oliver 4: Scruff and Timothy's shed 5: Stafford 6: Whiff 7: Catlin's Tender 8: James 9: Fergus 10: New Jersey Transit 11: Bill and Ben 12: Timothy 13: Duncan 14: Peter Sam 15: Rocky 16: Gordon Dylan's Deputation: 1: Timothy Play episodes by George: 1: Play episode # 1 part 1 (part 2 lost) 2: Comedy and play episode # 2 3: play episode # 3 4: First Class Coach 5: Gordon's Great at Freight -play episode not cancelled! the leaning viaduct of Pisa, Sodor (not on official list) 6: Gordon versus Scruff 7: The Molder 8: The New Prime Minister part 1 9: The New Prime Minister part 2 10: Divide and Conquer (2 parts) 11: Gator's Gamble part 1 12: Gator's Gamble part 2 13: The Christmas screw-ups 14: The Greatest Great Western engine 15: Stuck Up at the Station Play episode movies by George 1: The Play Episode Movie 2: Clay 3: Order in the Court 4: Bommer's Bomb 5: Oliver's Evil Twin Play episodes by Dylan 1: A Little Help For Christmas Shorts: 1: Rated R short 1: Marion's Gift 2: Rated R Short 2: Little Western Coal 3: Getting Rid of Coal 4: How Much do YOU Love Digging 5: How Smart Are Steam Shovel's? 6: Marion is Crazy 7: New Coal Delivery Specials: 1: Slaves of Sodor 2: Super Steamies Background: When George opened the channel in June 2014, he had about 15 discussions filmed. By the 3rd day on YouTube, he had 28 videos! He has made friends with a few other small users, SodorRailways Productions, Thomas Wooden Tales, and Oatsboats14. He hopes to reach the 75 subscriber mark soon, and is abott to hit 500 videos. George just used to upload, but Dylan recently got an ipod an will be filming disscussions and his play episode series.